wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stygian
Coding credit goes to QE1 |-|Canon= Description Stygian is a female NightWing/RainWing hybrid, the NightWing being the most dominant. Her scales are entirely black and aren't shiny, absorbing light rather than reflecting it. Her wings lack the scattered silver scales that set most NightWings apart and she has a very small RainWing ruff behind her horns. She is almost invisible in darkness, her glowing, electric-green eyes being the only thing noticeable. She carries two swords on her back. Her tail is prehensile and curls like a RainWing's. She moves very gracefully and without sound. Her voice is quiet and somewhat scratchy. She does not wear any jewelry. She is attractive on an average level. In recent years, she has gained a very scarred and disfunctional left wing. Abilities Stygian is an excellent climber with her prehensile tail and has great night vision. She can almost disappear in darkness. She is very good at moving soundlessly and can sneak up on most anyone. She can breathe green fire. She is a skilled fighter and killer with her swords. Weaknesses Stygian cannot stand being cold. She can only work at night because she stands out during the day due to her NightWing-ish looks. She is shy and doesn't like talking to others or socializing in general and isn't good with teamwork. She is very calm in any situation, even in ones where some freaking out is necessary, which makes her seem very unsympathetic at times. It doesn't take a lot to make her feel guilty about something. She is surprisingly uneducated, and barely knows how to read. She has a mangled left wing. Personality Stygian is quiet and shy, for the most part. Her emotions are very hard to read. She is very calm and it takes someone who knows her personally to make her stressed or nervous. Even though she hides it well, she has a deep streak of hate and anger. She despises being given orders from anyone, but acts compliant and buries her rebellious stubbornness. That is, until after the war. She loves to be active in the outdoors, whether it be training, flying, running, or climbing. She has a love for nature and can study a plant or animal for hours. She is not very social and avoids any interaction with other dragons. She is not accustomed to talking and is very awkward when doing so. She prefers to express her feelings through her actions, rather than words. She is not inclined to violence, but can snap suddenly if pushed to the limit. She has a manner-of-factly way of doing everything, even assassinations, and thinks of it as a job that just has to be done. Backstory Stygian's mother was named Pineapple and her father was named Skytoucher. Sky fell in love with Pineapple when he was supposed to be looking for RainWings to capture and experiment on. They kept their love a secret, but then Stygian's egg came along. Her parents agreed it was too dangerous to keep seeing each other, and, deciding that the newly hatched Stygian could fit in better in the NightWing island rather than the rainforest, they sorrowfully parted ways, Sky taking Stygian with him. Because Stonemover's portals were guarded, they traveled to the island the long way, hoping to sneak into the hatchery and switch her for one of the eggs. If they were found out, the NightWings were still desperate for dragonets and would hopefully let them stay anyway. Their plans went wrong when they were hit by an enormous sea storm. They were separated. Stygian never found out what happened to her father. She washed up on an island in the bay of a thousand scales with no memory of the incident or of her parents and was found by a patrol belonging to Blister. Blister dropped her off at the Summer Palace with several other SeaWings training to become assassins. She did not want to learn to kill other dragons, but was threatened to be handed over to Burn for her collection if she did not. Stygian was often bullied by the other apprentices, as there was much competition to be chosen as Queen Coral's personal killer, so she practiced her stealth until she was overlooked and ignored, rather than made fun of. Through this oppression, she found motivation to train as hard as she could in order to become better than them all, and she did. She did not work for coral, because Blister came back and picked her up once she finished at the top of her class, and had just sent her there to mooch off the SeaWing's superior training facilities. She spent the rest of the war (it was almost over) traveling Pyrrhia and taking out various generals and other enemies that were getting too strong for the SandWing's liking. Then, when she was tasked with killing an IceWing general, disaster struck. As she approached, the Ice Wall shot three giant, razor-sharp icicles at her. She managed to twist out of the way and they all sliced through her left wing as she escaped out of it's of range, but the damage was done. She would never fly again. Stygian knew that if she returned to Blister, she would be deemed useless and would be killed and replaced, so she did what she should have done a long time ago: she went on the run, trying to disappear. She kept close tabs on Blister, though, and was in the crowd at Burn's stronghold when she was killed by the Eye of Onyx and the war was ended forever. That was the last anyone saw of her. She escaped into the night, finally free to live her own life. She is currently traveling Pyrrhia, working odd jobs, trying to find out details of her parentage, and trying to get an education. |-|Fanon= Appearance Personality History |-|Relationships= Dolor Dolor Dolor ---- |-|Trivia= * * * |-|Gallery= Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Comicwing)